The Leaf Of Sand
by ComicCreator And PBJ Bri
Summary: Warning: YAOI LEMON!  Couple: Lee x Gaara  What happens when 2 guys hate each other really much?


The Leaf Of Sand

By ComicCreator

Lee x Gaara Story

* * *

A/N: Hello ComicCreator Here! This is my First Lemon Story! Right now As i type my sister is threatening me with a spoon and a pillow. So i was forced to write this story. (Character may be OOC)

**WARNING**: This is a **YAOI** so leave if you don't like **Yaoi**

Disclaimer: I do Not own Naruto. Therefore I never will. Please Enjoy the Story! My sister likes the Story so i hope you do too. My first rated M story. Please give me advice if i did sorta good. It'll help me. (I think O-O)

* * *

One hot summer day. Lee was at the park sitting at a bench under the nice cool shade.

"Ah. This Feels Great!" Said Lee stretching his arms.

He was wearing his white shirt that said '_**YOUTH!!**_' on it with bold letters, with his old baggy pants

Lee then looked around the park for something to do.

" Its SO boring out here..." Said Lee sighing and putting his hands in his pockets.

He turned to see one of his worst enemies coming out of his house.

His enemy was Gaara. That Bastard thought he was always in charge. Lee always hated him.

"Damn It! Gaara is out.." Said Lee to himself.

Gaara started to walk down his steps with his Brown shirt and his long black pants. He started to look around expecting something good to happen.

Although he saw Lee and he wanted to puke.

"Damn it, I thought today would be a good day..." Said Gaara to himself angrily.

He got to the bottom of the steps and starts to walk away from the park. Except for some reason Lee was following him.

Lee bit his bottom lip and hesitated to start a chat with Gaara. Although Lee hated Gaara with every bit of his heart, he felt a bit tingly whenever he got near Gaara and nervous. He felt tongue tied and anxious for no reasons.

" Hey Gaara!" Said Lee putting on his best white gleaming smile.

" What do you want 'Eyebrows'" Said Gaara in a annoyed tone.

"I just wanted to say 'Hi' to you!" Said Lee still keeping his smile. Today was just a beautiful day. A great day for walking and going to the pool for a swim.

"Yeah. Your point is?" Said Gaara looking at his watch.

"Do you want to go to..the um...Ramen Shop later today?" Lee asked

" This came out of the blue?" Said Gaara looking at him.

" I just want to spent some time with you. Just to actually sit and chat." Said Lee, his smile starting to fade a little.

" Fine, but later today." Said Gaara sighing. " But let me take my walk in peace."

"Of course!. I'll see you there at 4:00pm!" Said Lee stopping in his tracks as Gaara kept on walking.

" Okay..See you there. I guess." Said Gaara taking a quick look at Lee.

Lee was walking backwards but then turned around to run and he was, what was he doing? It looked sorta like a noodle dance that some perverts do, But what could you do about it? Then it hit him. Gaara finally realized that Lee was in love with someone. It was showing so much that it wasn't funny anymore. Gaara just shrugged and continued his walk around the town.

At 4:00 PM-

Gaara finally finished his walk. He likes to make his walks long and relaxing. At that moment he just remembered he was to meet Lee at the Ramen shop. Gaara sighed angrily and walked to the Ramen shop. He was almost to the Ramen shop before this one annoying brat came up to him everyday when she had the chance.

"Hey Gaara!" Said the Brat smiling.

"What do _YOU _want?" He said angrily.

"I wanted to say Hi to my future Husband!" She said hugging his arm.

" There is NO WAY I'm going to be your future husband!" Yelled Gaara.

The bad thing was Lee heard just the last part 'I'm going to be your future husband!'. He was getting really sad and jealous. He wanted Gaara. He was just about to get up and stomp over there and the girl but that was against him. He was just getting too jealous, so he just sat back into the Ramen shop and ignored what else they had to say.

"Just fucking leave me alone!" Said Gaara pushing her.

The girl fell to the ground with tears in her eyes. Gaara just glared at her and walked into the ramen shop as the Girl got up throwing the flowers she was holding onto the ground. She ran with tears in her eyes not even looking back. Lee looked up from his ramen to see Gaara.

"Sorry I'm late..." Said Gaara sitting down on one of the stools.

"Its fine..." Lied Lee looking back down at the bowl in front of him.

" You sure? Your tone didn't sound too...Fine..." Said Gaara eying him before ordering ramen.

"I'm fine." Said Lee getting a little angry, while spinning his chop sticks through the noodles.

"Oh c'mon. Just tell me you little prick." Said Gaara taking a package of chopsticks.

"Don't call me a prick." Said Lee starting to stubbornly eat his ramen.

"Well, thats what you are acting like. A prick." Said Gaara taking the chopsticks out of the package and taking them apart from each other.

". . ." Lee started to eat sadly.

Gaara was slurping up the noodles and was watching Lee slowly eat them. Gaara sighed and got up after eating his ramen and grabbed Lee by the arm. "C'mon i want to talk with you." He said with a serious tone in his voice.

Lee tried to get his arm away. "No. Just leave me alone!" He said with a angry expression. Then without thiking he threw the bowl of hot liquid at Gaara. Unfortunately Gaara dodged it and glared before pulling him off the stool and started to walk while dragging him on the ground. Dirt started to fly as Lee was struggling to get away.

Gaara walked to his house while keeping a grip at the wiggling Lee. He tries to drag him on the stairs but Lee stood up walking with Gaara but then trying to run in the process. Gaara got into his house and started to head towards the bedroom with Lee slowing down on struggling.

They got to the bedroom. Gaara opened the door, violently throwing Lee onto the bed and slamming the door before locking it.

"Since you have to be a fucking ass about your feelings, I'll try something else to get it outta of you." He said smirking evilly. Gaara started to walk towards the bed but Lee jumped up and tackled Gaara to the ground.

"Oh no you don't." said Lee holding Gaara down. " you were planning to rape me to get the facts, weren't you?" He said growling.

"Maybe." said Gaara slyly before pulling Lee down for a deep passionate kiss. Lee's eyes went wide and tried to pull away but started to enjoy the kiss. He deepened the kiss and felt Gaara starting to take his shirt off. Lee was blushing and started to help him and pressed his chest on Gaara's. He started to take Gaara's shirt off, but then also decided to take advantage and started to kiss Gaara down the neck.

Gaara let out a soft purr and held Lee closer a light moan escaping from his lips and as Lee lowered his lips on Gaara's neck. Lee started to suck on Gaara's neck getting more moans from him. Gaara and Lee kicked off their shoes. Lee continued to kiss Gaara's neck, but beginning to get lower and lower. Gaara started to undo Lee's pants. Lee was helping Gaara and started to kiss Gaara's chest as he was unbuttoning Gaara's pants.

Gaara was pulling off his boxers as Lee was doing the same with his boxers. Lee got to Gaara's waistline and stopped kissing and looked up at Gaara. Gaara just nodded as Lee slowly touched Gaara's member. Lee started to stroke the member as Gaara was letting out moans. The member started to get hard. Lee nodded as he felt it harden he knew it was the signal to start so then he started to kiss the tip of it before opening his mouth taking the member into his mouth making Gaara moan more. Lee started to suck on the member bobbing his head up and down. Gaara started to purr and moan even more. Lee kept sucking until the member erected into his mouth. The white liquid all over his mouth and hands, but he swallowed every last bit of it lifting his head up to look at Gaara.

Lee planted a lip bruising kiss on Gaara's lips again this time licking his lips for access to his tongue. Gaara opened his mouth and Lee started to roll his tongue on Gaara's. Gaara was lettign out little purrs then looked at Lee expecting something to go on. Lee departed from the kiss and positioned himself and Gaara spread his legs out getting ready for what Lee had planned. Lee held onto Gaara's knees and got his member in front of Gaara's hole.

He slowly started to move into Gaara's hole as Gaara let out a small grunt and closed his eyes tightly moaning. Lee's member then fully penetrated Gaara's hole as Gaara let out a loud pleasurable moan. Lee then went in and out of Gaara's hole. "Yea..." Said Gaara through his moaning.

Lee went faster. Get new cries and moans from Gaara. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh Lee..." Gaara said between moans and he was holding onto the bed sheets tightly as the bed started to rock and hit the wall lightly. Lee was moaning also. "I...Love...You...Gaara.." Lee said going faster and harder into Gaara's hole.

"I love you too. Now..HARDER!" Said Gaara with a loud moan. Lee nodded and thrusted harder and faster making Gaara moaning louder. Lee's member started to get hard before erecting inside Gaara. Gaara was breathing heavily as Lee was sweating and also breathing heavily. Gaara looked up at Lee and had a small smirk. "your good." Said Gaara having his eyes close halfway.

Lee collapsed beside Gaara. "T-thank Y-you..' He said between deep breathes. Lee then wrapped his arms around Gaara before whispering in Gaara's ear. "I love you..Will you still love me in the morning?" Lee asked breahting into Gaara's ear.

Gaara just looked at him before kissing Lee on the cheek. "Forever and ever." Gaara smirked before cuddling up to Lee and slowly drifting off to sleep. Lee rested his head on Gaara's with a small smile before also going to sleep.

_**F I N**_


End file.
